Forgiveness
by PearlxAdvance
Summary: Ash finds out that May's coordinator career has failed. Can he restore his friendship with her while the world is slowly getting worse as team flare and team plasma team up to bring the world to it's ultimate fate? Will she be able to forgive him for a mistake he made in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a whole plot structure set up for this story that I've spent several hours on. It'll be a long one so yeah. Sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy reading some fanfics and focusing on my music composition.**

**I Promise will be updated in a short while. I will finish it, so no worries there, I hope you enjoy this. It really has more description over a short amount of time instead of little description over a large amount of time!**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was now a man. He was twenty-three years old, and had no longer had a large interest in Pokèmon tournaments anymore. That didn't mean he lost interest in the Pokèmon themselves, but he stopped competing after he beat the Johto Battle Frontier.<p>

He and Pikachu were walking along a beach in Slateport, Hoenn. The tropical climate of the Hoenn region was relaxing. It really was a change from Kanto's cooler climate. As Ash and Pikachu walked, Ash reminisced about his time traveling through the Hoenn region with his friends. He sighed as he kept telling himself that those times were over. He was no longer that thirteen year-old aspiring Pokèmon master anymore. He was an adult. He never made it big enough in a tournament to actually do anything with it, so he quit.

His friends were never incredibly disappointed, and understood his decision. He just figured it wouldn't take him anywhere. The traveling never stopped, but slowed as he had a job. His life wasn't his dream, but it was a good life for the most part. For one, he was finally able to cook for himself. That was always a plus.

Oh, what was he kidding, his life was a bit of a mess. He was always on edge because of the limited traveling. He couldn't really focus on anything anymore. Even with the occasional Pokèmon battle here an there, he didn't get the same thrills being all cooped up.

The only person who had actually shown any disappointment was his friend May. She loved to travel, and she was a Coordinator. In the beginning she was afraid and envied Pokèmon because her all of her dad's time was taken up by being a gym leader. It all changed when Ash came along. He never gave up on anything, and always was following his dream. They had a big argument about it, and hadn't seen each other since.

He was badly missing his friend. There was something about her that he liked about her and just her. He sighed. "Pikachu?" Pikachu looked up at his trainer as he walked through the dampened sand. Ash looked down at him. "It's nothing buddy. Just thinking about what happened with May." He said in a sad tone. Pikachu looked up at him, sympathy in his eyes. He jumped up to Ash's shoulder and nuzzeled his cheek against Ash's comfortingly. Ash gave a slight grin and chuckled a bit. "Aw, thank's Pikachu. You're a real pal." Ash concluded. Pikachu gave a content smile as he sat on Ash's shoulder.

As they continued to walk along the horizon turned an orange color as the sun set behind the ocean. The waves rolling up onto the sand and then gently rolling back down. The sound of crashing water filling the evening air. The slight humidity of a Hoenn oceanside in March. All too relaxing, but at the same time hitting Ash with nostalgia. The pain of losing his friend still fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>20 year old Ash, and 18 year old May leaned against the kitchen counter inside of the Ketchum residence in Pallet town. May gives him a cute, but shy smile which he doesn't return. May looked at him with a concerned expression. "What's up, Ash? You're acting all... I dunno, gloomy." Ash put his hand over his eyes and sighed. He looked up at her about to tell her something he hasn't told anyone else yet. "I have to stop with this 'Pokèmon Master' dream." He started. She stared at him shocked. "Wha' do ya mean, Ash?" This was very unexpected. "You know what I mean! I'm throwing in the towel." His face showed a serious expression. She knew he wasn't bullshitting now. "I haven't gotten anywhere with this. Yeah I've won the Battle Frontier a couple of times, but I haven't gotten any closer to my dream!" He sighed.<p>

This wasn't Ash she was talking to. It couldn't be! The Ash she knew wouldn't do this. _Her_ Ash would never give up on his goals. He just wouldn't! But here he was right now, in front of her doing just that. Did that mean everything he had shown her over the years like never giving up was all a lie? She didn't know how to respond to him. She didn't even know where to begin! Maybe she could talk him out of it. Maybe they could start traveling together again! Or do something!

"Ash, that's insane!" She scolded. "You have become such an amazing trainer! Such a great teacher... and you never, ever, ever give up!" She was pleading now. "Does this mean that I should give up on coordinating too?" She asked. He shook his head and gripped his hair in both of his hands. "No, May! You've made a career out of this! You are great at what you do! The thing is, this just isn't for me anymore, ok?" He looked her in the eyes. She was starting to form tears. "Listen May, I enjoy battling, and stuff, but this isn't for me! I'm not good enough to make a career out of it. Hell, I only had a fifth grade education!" He slightly raised his voice. May already had tears running down her cheek. "But Ash, you're really good at what you do! Really good! I'm not saying it wouldn't be a bad idea to go back to school, but you are still at the beginning!" What came next was a huge surprise to her. Ash had never lashed out on anyone. She had never actually her him yell... until now. "NO MAY, I CAN'T DO WHAT I DO ANYMORE. IT'S A WASTE OF MY TIME NOW! I'M AN ADULT!" He screamed.

His face turned immediatley into an apologetic one. "May, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She shook her head. "Well, you're being a jerk, Ash! Ya know what-" She grunted as she walked out of the kitchen. Ash put his head in his hands and sighed. "Damn!"

* * *

><p>That was three years ago. May's face nothing but a bittersweet memory. He'd talked to Max and Norman, but no matter what, since then May wouldn't say a word to him.<p>

Sorrow and regret. The two emotions he felt most. It had been an end to a friendship with one of the best friends he'd ever had. If he could he would go back and take everything back! He really hated himself for yelling at her. All of his built up anxiety and rage, and he had to take it out on her.

He shook his head. Ash and Pikachu were back in the hotel room that Ash had gotten when he arrived in the city a week prior to the current day.

He sighed yet again as he lie down on his bed. "She didn't do anything. She was being understanding, and being your friend, and you took that for granted" Ash lectured himself. Pikachu who was laying on the pillow opposite Ash, crawled up to Ash and curled up in to a ball and cuddled him. "And she would've thought this was cute." He smiled at his memory of her.

He flipped on the TV and it was on the news station. "_In other news, coordinator May Maple from Petalburg City, Hoenn. Has quit the contest circuit after eight consecutive losses in a row._" The reporter explained.

Ash's eyes opened wide. "May!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! Sorry! I know, I know. I've been spending waaaaayyy too much time on Alpha Sapphire! I did this with black as well. I play the games 'til I beat them and then spend my time getting two or three teams of level 100s. Well, that and I read Inconceivable by sjshark23. It's a good one, check it out. I also have been reading a book by George Carlin, so that is another way to take my time from writing. **

**Sorry, guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>May Maple, a 21 year old former coordinator looked rather dim today. After arriving back to Petalburg city, she was utterly depressed. It finally dawned upon her that even after winning a grand festival, there wasn't really anything that exciting about this anymore. All the traveling, seeing new places, meeting new people and Pokémon didn't have the same glamour as it did several years ago.<p>

May was walking in the greenhouse, watching her Pokèmon when her mom called her. "May!" She shouted from the gym. May looked up and listened intently. "What!" She screamed back. The scream sounded rude, but the intent wasn't there. "Phone!" A three word conversation... hilarious. She sighed. Who could possibly be calling her? Drew? No she shot him down months ago. Harley? Insult galore... he hated her, so that took him out of question. "Solidad?" She asked herself. "Hmm, maybe..." she trailed off.

As she passed a sleeping Slaking, she continued to ponder. _Ugh, why is it such a big deal? _Her question wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. Why was she stressing so much? Had she hoped for someone? She shook her head and walked through the door into the gym.

Walking through the gym and back into the house, Max appeared. "Phone's for you... Although you may be surprised on who it is." Max walked straight past her as he chuckled. "Pfft, dumbass." _Hey, maybe it's a call from the Devon Corp. for an interview. _She remained optimistic of this idea until she approached the video phone.

As soon as her eyes came in contact with the screen, she stopped. Wide eyed and emotionless. "May!" Through the speaker came the voice of a male in his mid twenties. **HIM!?** Her breathing pace increased. Her blood started to boil! She raised an eyebrow as her face showed a sign of anger. The man on the screen sat there with a worried expression on his face. Her's didn't really show any more. "What the hell do you want!?" She screamed. Harley flinched. "Hey hon, calm down." His green Cacturne headpiece moves slightly. "I just called to see if you're alright, we're surprised that you just up and left like that. It isn't like you." He wasn't insulting her? _Why is it calling, and why is it being so neutral?_ Her temper lowered a bit. He was genuinely concerned? "What game are you playing at?" Still skeptical, her eyes narrowed. Harley sighed. "This is probably a bad time... I'll call back later." As soon as he said that, a semi-famous, green haired coordinator popped up and pushed Harley's hand away from the phone.

"What're you doing?" "We're trying to find out what's going on!" Drew shouted. May's expression turned from angry to confused. "Hold it, hold it," she said. "What's going on?" Drew looked at Harley and then back to the screen. Harley opened his mouth, but Drew quickly covered his mouth. "Before he says anything stupid, we just wanna know how you're holdin' up. Ya left pretty abrubtly, and it's all over the news!" May chuckled nervously. "Why're you guys worried about it? You should be happy you have less competition! Now you don't have me to clobber you guys." She said simply. Drew laughed. "Oh please, you were **NOT** in our way, we were going easy on you. Plus your battle style is all wrong," Harley blurted. This earned him a punch in the arm from Drew. "Shut up!" he grunted. "Listen May, we're kind of friends, and isn't that what friends do? Look out for each other. Ya know?"

She looked at him blankly. Since when did he see them as just friends. He'd been after her since they were kids. Her eyebrows raised towards them. _They do seem actually concerned, and it couldn't hurt to talk to someone either._ She sighed. "Ok Flower Boy, wha'do ya wanna know?" Drew stared back dumbstruck. Flower Boy? He shook it out of his head for now. "Why'd you leave?" Harley who had actually kept his mouth shut just nodded.

She turned around and pulled a chair from the table. This was gonna be a long story. She turned around and faced the chair towards the phone and sat down.

"Well, I started thinking about it about three years ago. Ash and I were talking at his house before I left for Kalos, and he'd brought up that he was too old for his dreams and that he was done training Pokèmon." She paused. "I was incredibly mad at him. I was really concerned for him. He of all people was the last person I expected to ever say that!" Harley and Drew looked back confused. She never said he was done before. "Anyways, we got into this huge fight and we haven't talked since. But ever since that day, I've been thinking more and more about it! And after all of those losses, I decided it was time to throw in the towel." May let them take it in for a moment, then continued. "It's game over. Ash was right, and he'll always be right. It was just a silly little kid's dream. Achievable, but sort of a waste of time in the grand scheme of things."

Harley looked more surprised than Drew. May just stared back at them boredly. She shrugged. "That's what you wanted to know, isn't it?" Both of them looked dumbstruck and floored. _What is she on?_ Drew asked himself. "Wait a minute, lemme get this straight. You think, because of what that immature dumbass told you, that it's all good to give up your _career_?" Drew asked. "Yeah May, it's a career. You were successful. Just because he wasn't willing to give it a few more tries, or wasn't satisfied with his - I regret saying this - fantastic achievments, you decided to give it all up too?" Drew shook his head. "You're exactly like him."

She put her hands over her face and sighed. "I don't need this." She hung up and broke into a sprint as she ran for her bedroom. She ran in and slammed the door, threw herself on her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. "He's not a dumbass." She sobbed silently.


End file.
